


First Dance

by Capsiclerogers1998



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: During/After Revelations, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I always go for nohr noble bc I'm a slut for tomes, I'm mostly following the story, Laslow angst, Laslow is a little shit, Nohr noble Corrin, Revelations Spoilers, Slow Burn, There’s music that goes with this fic, This is a happy story, but mostly feels bc that’s the reason I started writing this to begin with, but there will be F E E L S, oh god what other tags can i put?, this is my first actual fic in a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsiclerogers1998/pseuds/Capsiclerogers1998
Summary: I played through Revelations again and decided to marry Laslow and OH BOY I FELL IN LOVE. So I thought it'd be nice to write a fic about his and Corrin's love life. :)-Corrin remembers the first time they had met.It was during the battle of Cyrkensia, when she had been trying to convince Xander and Ryoma to fight for her cause. They'd been enemies at that time, and she didn't think they would meet again. Until they did. At the bottomless canyon, he had shown up with the other royal retainers and they'd fought side by side. At first, She was annoyed by him and his flirting, not wanting to be just another girl he had tea with. But as time went on and she felt herself growing more comfortable around him, she realized that she had developed feelings for him.





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this on/after November 22, 2018, there's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/capsicle101/playlist/2qh6qmaCykpgOYl3t99Ul6?si=0tSvtp96RL-VzFEgXTbxfg) i made to go with this fic if y'all are interested :)

Corrin remembers the first time they had met.

It was during the battle of Cyrkensia, when she had been trying to convince Xander and Ryoma to fight for her cause. Having to try and defeat the army of invisible soldiers while simultaneously defending from both the Nohrian and Hoshidan armies had seemed nearly impossible, but she knew they at least had to try.

She had ordered her troops to split into three groups; one for each army, and Corrin’s group had been advancing on the Nohrian army to try and reason with Xander. It wasn’t long before she came face to face with his retainers.

She had heard a few stories about Peri and Laslow from Xander when he would visit her in the Northern Fortress, but she had never seen or met them. If the stories her brother had told her were true, she knew that they were a force to be reckoned with.

Despite the situation, Peri seemed to be disturbingly eager for a fight. “Oh sweet! Finally some half-decent opponents!” She said, “I'm Peri, and I love a good fight to the death! Your death, specifically! Lord Xander will heap praise on me for doing you in.” 

Her words sent a chill down Corrin’s spine. The fact that she seemed so cheerful while talking about killing her was absolutely terrifying, even more so that Corrin knew she would most likely feel no remorse as she did so. She was Xander’s retainer, after all, and he was known for giving no quarter whilst on the battlefield.

Laslow, on the other hand, seemed almost nervous for some reason. “Um... My name is Laslow. I'm sorry we had to meet this way. However, as Lord Xander's retainer, I must remove anyone in his path.” She noticed that he had a slight blush, as if he were embarrassed, and before she had a chance to respond he spoke again. “Hey, why are you staring? Stop it! It's embarrassing me…” Corrin had been a bit taken aback at his behavior, but knew she couldn’t let herself get distracted. She had come this close already; she couldn’t afford to fail now.

She only had a few moments to devise a plan of attack. She decided it was best to deal with Peri first; if she fought her while in her dragon form, it would be difficult for Peri’s lance to pierce her scales. Her plan had worked out as planned, but Peri obviously didn’t go down without a fight. Corrin had received a few minor injuries before she’d managed to knock Peri unconscious. “What? I looooooost… I won’t forget this!!” She whined.

Corrin found it a bit surprising that Xander’s retainer acted so childlike, especially after having heard the stories about her in battle. Once she was certain that Peri wouldn't be a problem, it was time to face Laslow. She’d decided it wasn’t the best idea to continue to fight in her dragon form, due to the fact that she hadn’t yet mastered using the dragonstone. Instead, she drew her Yato and prepared herself for a duel.

As they fought, she couldn’t help but wonder if his earlier embarrassment had just been an act. He was skilled with a sword, and even seemed to be on a par with Xander. Corrin had even sustained an injury that would have ended their battle in his favor, had it not been for Jakob healing her.

In the end, Corrin prevailed when she had managed to knock him off his feet. “Why are you getting in our way? Do you know something we don’t?” Laslow questioned. “I’m not your enemy, nor am I Hoshido’s enemy. There’s a bigger threat that we need to worry about.” Corrin said in response, before walking away. It was time for her to face Xander, and she knew that as a fight she couldn’t afford to lose.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got no clue on how to write fight scenes so I kinda just skimmed over them lmao.The first chapter is just an introduction of sorts, so it's not as long as I would have liked it to be. I honestly don't know how many chapters this is going to be, but I know it will be at least 10, so rip me I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Please feel free to leave comments ^^


	2. The Optimist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the battle at the Bottomless Canyon, Corrin fears her army is fighting a losing battle, until a few friends show up to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a lot of dialogue from the actual game (from chapters 16 & 17), but I cut some out and edited it because I didn't want this chapter to be too long.

When they’d arrived at the Bottomless Canyon, she was disappointed to find that neither Xander nor Ryoma had shown up. “Let’s not give up just yet. The skies above Nohr and Hoshido haven’t completely changed.” Camilla said, noticing the discouraged look on her younger sister’s face. “Still, there isn’t a lot of time left. It’s getting more difficult to see the difference between noon and night.” Azura stated as they all stared up at the interchanging skies. “I never knew what it looked like when the skies changed…” Sakura said, her eyes filled with awe. 

Azura suddenly turned her gaze away from the skies and looked to the distance. “Hm? Someone’s approaching.” She stated. Corrin looked over to see what Azura was referring to. “That’s….Hans and the Nohrian army!” She exclaimed. “Instead of Prince Xander’s cooperation we get an assault!” Takumi proclaimed with a scowl. Camilla shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe he would do this!” 

“This...is your answer, Xander?” Corrin said to herself, unable to believe that Xander had betrayed them. Azura gave Corrin a woeful look. “Listen to me, Corrin. You must stay strong. We can’t lose here, or all we’ve done will have been for nothing.” She said. Corrin sighed, knowing she was right. Their time was already running out; they had no choice but to fight. 

Camilla and Takumi rushed forward and swiftly look out four of the soldiers in front of them, only to have them replaced by almost double the amount. This could very well be their downfall, but there was no way in hell that Corrin would let her team go down without a fight. She had to figure out a strategy that would guarantee their win, and she knew she had to do it fast. She was distracted in her own mind, and she didn't see the two soldiers rushing towards her until it was too late.

_ “Don’t come any closer! I won’t let you lay a finger on my sister!” _

_ ‘What…? Is that-’  _ Before Corrin could finish her thought, Ryoma and Hinoka had rushed in and eliminated the two soldiers that had been charging towards Corrin. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Corrin.” Ryoma apologized as he and Hinoka were joined by Scarlet and two others whom she had never seen before. “Don’t worry- we’ve come to fight by your side!” Hinoka added with a grin.

“You all came!” Corrin exclaimed, instantly relieved that they wouldn't be fighting this battle alone. “Victory is all but assured now,” Takumi said with a confident smirk. Azura had a small relieved smile on her face. “I’m so glad that you all decided to believe in us. In Corrin,” she said. Hinoka looked at Corrin and gestured to the two who had arrived with Scarlet. “These two are my retainers, Azama and Setsuna. Don’t judge them by their appearances; they come through when it counts.” 

Corrin smiled, grateful that she had more supporters for her cause. “Thank you, Hinoka! Thank you to everyone who came!” 

“We don’t have time for a tearful reunion! We need to get into position!” Ryoma pointed out. Corrin gave a small nod, redirecting her focus on the battle. She didn’t have a solid strategy, but she gave her orders and prepared herself for battle. 

Corrin knew the battle wouldn’t be easy, but after what seemed like hours of fighting, they had eventually managed to defeat Hans, and his troops retreated. “We did it….we’ve won. The battle is over.” She said with a sigh of relief. Azura frowned. “No, we can’t relax just yet,” she said, “look over there.” Corrin followed Azura’s gaze and frowned when she realized what her friend was referring to. “Is that…..Iago? Gods, Nohr sent his army after us too?! There are so many of them! Do we need to retreat and regroup?” She asked, unsure of what the best strategy was. They had barely managed to win the last battle, and facing Iago and his army would surely be even more of a struggle. 

“I don’t think that’s an option. If we flee, we may not be able to fight our way back to the canyon.” Azura responded. Corrin sighed, knowing she was right. “Then it looks like our only option is to stay here and fight. But are we digging our own graves here? This can’t be how it ends, we’ve come so far.” She said woefully. Ryoma looked at Corrin and set his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. “Don’t worry. We’ll be alright.” he said with a small smile. “How can we be so sure?” Corrin asked in disbelief, “We barely made it through that last battle.” 

“Listen, Corrin, everyone here came to fight with you because they believe in you, including me. We know you can do this.” Ryoma said with a sigh. His words of encouragement worked, as Corrin realized that he was right. “All right. We don’t have a choice, we have to finish this battle!” She said, then ordered everyone to charge forward. 

They took out quite a few opponents within the first few moments, but they were replaced with even more soldiers. Corrin looked around in horror. “How many soldiers could there possibly be? Things are looking bad…” 

_ “Don’t worry, Corrin. We’ll get you through this.” _

_ “Jeez, you really can’t get anything done without help, can you? You must have the Devil’s luck, Corrin.” _

She knew those voices too well, and she couldn’t help the smile that came to her face as relief washed over her as when she saw her Nohrian brothers. “Xander! Leo!” “We fight together, Corrin. I’m sorry it took this long for us to join you.” Xander said apologetically. “Iago’s forces prove no match for me. I’ll crush them in the blink of an eye.” Leo stated with a confident smirk. “So you didn’t order the attack. But I still don’t understand; what changed your minds?” Corrin asked.

“We’ll talk more later. We don’t have much time left before the skies change. We have to combine our strength and clear the way to victory!” Xander responded. Corrin gave a curt nod and couldn’t help but smile despite the situation. “....All right! Let’s do this!” She exclaimed as they prepared for battle yet again. They were surrounded on nearly all sides, and even with the help of Xander and Leo, they still seemed to be outnumbered. Corin hadn’t been expecting to see him again. 

She had been focusing on fighting and leading her army when she heard numerous footsteps approaching from behind.

_ “Phew... We finally...caught up...with you... Why... Why would you...leave us behind?” _ A young man with blond hair, wearing a bright yellow dark mage’s uniform said as he caught his breath. 

_ “Ha... Perhaps our liege is a fan of seeing us suffer? I can understand.”  _ The second voice was spoken by a man with white hair and an eyepatch over his right eye; he appeared to be slightly older than the mage and carried a bow with him.

She didn’t recognize the voices, or the people who were speaking, for that matter. She didn’t have much time to dwell on her thoughts before two more faces joined, this time familiar. “Bah! You all are so slow! If I'd left a river of blood in my wake—like I normally do—you'd be swallowed by it!” Peri exclaimed. “Thank you for not leaving a river of blood for us, Peri! You're the absolute best!” Laslow said with a small laugh. 

“It took the four of you long enough,” Leo said with a sigh as he rolled his eyes. Before she could say anything, her elder brother spoke. “Don't worry, Corrin—these late arrivals are retainers to myself and to Leo.” Xander explained, noticing the look of confusion on her face. 

It wasn’t hard to remember Xander’s retainers, especially after she had come face to face with them in battle not long before. That meant that the two she didn’t recognize must be retainers to her younger brother. “That we are. Ready and eager to help, as ordered. I am Niles, a retainer to Lord Leo. The enemy looks to be quite angry. Don't worry—it will be my genuine pleasure to make them regret crossing you.” The archer stated with a smirk, adding on to what Xander had said. “And I...am Odin Dark! Loyal retainer of Lord Leo. I have cut through the darkness of space to serve my lord however he needs. My unmatched skill with magic will tear through the enemy's ranks! Nice to meet you!” The mage introduced himself inappropriately loud, and his outburst caused a few others to look over and see what was going on. 

“I'm Laslow. I'm one of Lord Xander's retainers. I know that our paths crossed once before, but I will fight by your side now,” He reintroduced himself, then realized that multiple people were still watching and blushed. “...That's all. Please—it's a bit embarrassing to be stared at by everyone…” Corrin found it odd that he was yet again embarrassed but didn't get the chance to say anything about it, as she was cut off. “I'm Peri! Like Laslow here, I'm Lord Xander's retainer!”

Corrin was a bit overwhelmed and thrown off by the four completely different personalities. “Wow….well, it’s always good to get new allies…” she stated with a small nervous laugh. “This isn’t going to be an easy fight, but I have a feeling you four might just change that.” The young princess decided that the best idea was for them to fight in pairs and break off into small groups. She informed everyone of her plan and they arranged themselves into groups.

It just so happened that Laslow was not only in her group, but they had ended up pairing up together as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t exactly figured out an update schedule for this, so for now I’ll try to update at least once a week. (I say as I post this almost three weeks after I posted chapter one)  
> Feel free to come talk to me and give me feedback on [Tumblr](http://capsiclerogers1998.tumblr.com/).


	3. Before the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin explains the next step in their goal to peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all see the sweet [Vallite Corrin](https://twitter.com/FEHeroes_News/status/1060735693016584192) we were gifted? Also [M!Corrin](https://twitter.com/FEHeroes_News/status/1060735640877260800) is fuckin [RIPPED](https://twitter.com/FEHeroes_News/status/1060737588636446720)!

They fought well together, defending one another from unexpected attacks and taking down enemies. 

Even after having already experienced his skill firsthand, Corrin was still surprised at just how strong Laslow was. More than anything, she was glad that he didn't have to worry about facing him as an enemy again. For the most part, everyone seemed to be fighting well together, and thanks to their teamwork they were able to seize the main fort in the canyon.  

Once the battle was over, Corrin saw all her siblings gathered and approached them. She couldn’t help but smile to herself as she overheard Leo and Takumi bickering until Xander put a stop to it. “We have to stop thinking in terms of Us and Them. We all made the choice to come here.” He said. “You're right, Xander. I apologize” Leo said, “It's hard to get used to this, but after what happened to Father…” 

Corrin frowned and looked at her younger brother. “What do you mean? Did something happen in Nohr?” She asked. “When we last saw Father, he... He said that Hoshido and Nohr meant nothing to him. He commanded us to destroy both kingdoms.” Xander explained. “Oh gods, that’s insane!” Corrin exclaimed. “Corrin, in Izumo you said that you thought Father was being controlled. I didn't believe you then, but after seeing how Father has changed... I've decided that you might have been correct all along, and I apologize for calling you a traitor. If I had trusted you sooner, we would be in a better situation now.” Leo said penitently. “You don't need to apologize. Just having your trust now means more to me than you know.” Corrin responded with a forgiving smile. 

“As for me, until now I have risked my life time and again in defense of Nohr. I have no intention of turning my back on my kingdom. But if Father is not himself, and is in fact a danger to our home... Then it is my duty to follow you and do what is best for Nohr. Corrin... I trust you, and I trust that you'll remain true to your goal for a lasting peace.” Xander stated. Before she had the chance to respond, Ryoma spoke instead. “Then I propose a truce between our kingdoms.” “What do you mean, Prince Ryoma?” Xander asked, not quite sure what the Hoshidan crown prince had meant. 

“You and I are similar, Xander, both in our goals and our motivation. If there is a way to bring peace to our two kingdoms, that is the cause I will support. For the sake of our sister... For the sake of the world... Let us be allies in this.” Ryoma explained as he held out his hand in an offer of peace. “I accept your proposal, Prince Ryoma. I hope that we can achieve a peaceful world.” Xander said, then took Ryoma’s hand and shook it. “Isn't this wonderful, Corrin? You've managed to win over your family, blood-related and not! Because of the choice you made, all of this became possible.” Azura said with a hopeful smile, “We'd better get going. Now that we've secured so many allies, we should do what we came here to do. Once we reach our destination, we can tell everyone what we know.” She continued as her gaze shifted back up to the skies. 

“The skies above Hoshido and Nohr are changing…” Ryoma stated as he followed Azura’s gaze to the sky. “It seems the time has come. Corrin, what do we do now?” Xander asked as he looked at his younger sister. Corrin gestured beyond the bridge that they were currently standing on. “Well... Now we jump off this bridge. We have to reach the bottom of the canyon to continue.” she said. “Corrin, it's called the Bottomless Canyon. By definition, we can't reach the bottom. You're asking us to kill ourselves!” Takumi exclaimed in disbelief. 

“I'm sorry I haven't been able to tell you the whole truth up until now. I'm certain that you'll be willing to jump once you know why I've been fighting.” Corrin said. She’d been prepared for everyone to doubt her when it came time to make the jump, but she was willing to do anything to end the war and bring peace to the kingdoms she loved so dearly. “Corrin! What are you saying? You can't tell them everything here. If you do, the curse…!” Azura exclaimed. 

“What curse? What is she talking about?” Xander questioned as he looked at Corrin. The young princess sighed. “If I speak the truth here, and not down below, a curse will trigger and I'll...vanish.” she explained, “But if that's the only way to convince everyone to jump, then I have to do it. Xander, Ryoma, I'm counting on you two to finish what I've started once I'm gone.” 

“...I understand why you ask, but I refuse.” Ryoma declared, causing Xander to nod in agreement. “Likewise. How can you possibly expect us to agree to that?” “I….what?” Corrin said in disbelief. 

Scarlet couldn’t help but chuckle as she lightheartedly slapped Corrin’s back. “Ya big goofball. You really can't figure out what your big brothers are telling you? They want you to order them to jump off the bridge—not ask nicely.” she pointed out. “What?” Corrin asked again, not fully understanding what Scarlet was trying to say. 

Ryoma sighed a bit as he looked at her. “Listen, Corrin. We've decided to trust you, no matter what. Now you need to trust us—trust that we will follow your orders. You're our little sister. We wouldn't turn our backs on you now.” He stated. “Exactly. If we had any doubt about you, we would never have come here.” Xander pointed out. 

“Corrin, we should hurry. I sense something...strange down below.” Azura interrupted. Corrin gave a small nod in response. “Understood,” she said before turning to face everyone, “It's time to go, everyone! Jump down into the canyon! This is the first step to peace!” 

One by one, everyone jumped off the bridge and into the canyon, until only Corrin and Scarlet remained. The Chevois rebel was pinning a small flower onto the chest plate of her armor. “What’s that, Scarlet?” Corrin asked curiously. 

“Oh, it's a custom among the knights of Cheve. Whenever one faces some monumental event, it's tradition to pin on a flower.” Scarlet explained, “You're pretty special, Corrin. Getting everyone to follow you like this. But...you're not quite as special as Ryoma!” she added. Corrin couldn’t help but giggle a bit; it was clear that Scarlet and Ryoma fancied one another. When she’d finished pinning the flower, Scarlet jumped into the canyon alongside Corrin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it! To those of you who don't, happy totally regular Thursday in November! This chapter may not be that great bc I forced myself to write and post it by midnight. Writing these first few chapters is a bit of a struggle. I know what I want to happen, but I've no clue how to get there (^▽^;)
> 
> Also, I thought I was being clever with the name of this fic, and then I realized that it's actually the same title as one of my fave piano songs, so [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/3jzqXtVDqyu8GyIh7aEwtx?si=U_hfy5spR9Wl3gOyyEZV0g) is officially the theme for this fic and then I decided to just make an entire [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/capsicle101/playlist/2qh6qmaCykpgOYl3t99Ul6?si=d5amhiKISCyPp0HLxpFVPg) for the fic (sad playlist for a sad fic yaaaay) I also renamed the chapters after some of the songs.


	4. White Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Scarlet are ambushed as they jump into the canyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah double update what? This was originally part of the last chapter, but since i made the playlist for this fic, i figured i'd have the song for this chapter be dedicated to Scarlet _(also it was like 4am and I needed to force myself to stop writing lmao)_. The song title is Nuvole Bianche, which translates to _(you guessed it)_ White Clouds.

Despite having made the jump once before, Corrin’s heart was racing as the sound of the wind rushing by filled her ears. They were about halfway into the canyon when Corrin suddenly heard a deep, guttural voice.

**_“I am the forgotten dragon.”_ **

Corrin looked over in the direction which she’d heard the voice coming from, and let out a surprised shriek as she saw a shadowed figure falling alongside her.  

**_“The betrayed king. The entombed God.”_ **

The figure reached out towards the princess as an orb of magic formed in its hand.

**_“In the name of the king of Valla, I sentence you to death!”_ **

The figure hurled the purple flames at Corrin and she let out a cry of pain when they hit her. “Who in the world is that?!” She questioned as the figure then erupted into flames and prepared for another attack. “Corrin, watch out!” Scarlet exclaimed, then pulled Corrin out of the way just as the figure threw another set of flames.

Corrin watched in horror as Scarlet was hit by the magic and the flower she had pinned on before the jump fell apart. Once they’d reached the bottom of the canyon, she saw that Scarlet was unconscious. “Scarlet?!” She called out only to receive no response from her ally.

“No... This can't be... Scarlet! Answer me, Scarlet! You can't die now... Don't give up... Scarlet!!” She cried out. _‘Oh, Scarlet... How am I going to tell Ryoma? He’s going to be devastated.’_ She thought to herself. She looked around and mentally cursed when she was greeted by two enemy snipers, not having expected being caught so soon.

Before she had the chance to react, Xander and Ryoma had arrived and eliminated the snipers. “Don't let down your guard! The area is crawling with enemies.” Ryoma said as more enemies appeared, seemingly summoned by a strategist with short, light blue hair. The strategist teleported herself across the battlefield, and the enemies were scattered about the various floating islands.

The strategist teleported herself across the battlefield, and the enemies were scattered about the various floating islands.

“It looks like the sigil in the center is protected by this sturdy barrier,” Azura stated, “I sense Dragon Veins nearby...in the eight forts. We must use those to remove the barrier. Be careful. We'll need to split up in order to activate each Dragon Vein.”

Corrin looked around their setting and noticed that there were platforms that would teleport them to the neighboring islands. “We can use those platforms to get to each Dragon Vein. As Azura said, we’ll need to split up, but it’s also best to stay in groups. Be cautious; we don’t know where exactly we’ll appear.” she instructed.

Once everyone had broken off into their separate groups -each lead by one of the royals, as they were the only ones who could activate the Dragon Veins- they began the platforms to get to their destination.  

Corrin’s group had reappeared on the right side of the main island. Once she made sure everyone had safely arrived, she gave the okay to go on ahead.

She hadn’t noticed that she was too close to the edge of the island until she tripped and stumbled backwards. She would have fallen off the island, if not for the hand that caught her.

“Careful now, my lady. We can’t have you falling and leave us without a leader, now can we?” The statement had come from a smooth tenor voice, and had it not been for the accent, she wouldn’t have recognized who it was.

Corrin looked up to meet Laslow’s smokey grey eyes, and let out a small chuckle as he helped her up. “No, I don’t suppose that would be good for any of us. Thank you,” she said.

“Of course. What kind of gentleman would I be if I were to let a beautiful lady such as yourself fall to her death?” He responded with a flirtatious grin.

“....Let’s just focus on the task at hand, we can’t be getting distracted,” Corrin replied, unimpressed as she left to regroup with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I didn't realize writing about Laslow would give me a big stupid grin but that's just how it be sometimes.


End file.
